


Disorder

by Gogeta75



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Mental Illness, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Supporting mental illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta75/pseuds/Gogeta75
Summary: in which a young girl falls in love with a boy that has antisocial personality disorder.





	1. 1

**I** t was a normal, gloomy day, just like always. The dull grey clouds blanketed over the blue sky of Pittsburgh, as the bird flocked towards the west. The dark, forest green trees whistled as the wind blew through the leaves, indicating that a storm was on its way. The sound of the bell shifted Sophie from her trance, as she immediately put on a  fake happy smile and greeted the customer.

“Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with?” It was a girl, probably around fourteen years old, as she shook her head and went into the bookstore, walking past the counter where Sophie was planted, and past the bookshelves. When the girl was out of sight, Sophie sighed, trying her hardest to ignore the annoying headache that was beginning to form in her brain as she looked outside once again. She liked cloudy weather. There was something about it that made her feel calm, and relaxed. She wished her shift would end so she could curl up on her couch, and watch the storm under some warm blankets. She also had homework that needed to be completed, and of course have the house clean before her father got home. She tapped her foot impatiently, as she glanced at the clock. It read:  **_4:26 PM._ ** She inwardly groaned, as the footsteps of the little girl were the only ones present beside Sophie. She had a little more than half an hour before her shifted ended, and she had to close the store. 

The bookstore that Sophie worked at was a beautiful, vintage store, owned by a lovely lady of the name María Garcia. María named the store,  _ Veréz’s,  _ after her father who passed away a couple years ago. María was not present at the store, probably doing other manager-like things that most managers do. Sophie looked over to the clock again, hoping that more time had passed by then she thought. 

**_4:29 PM._ ** She groaned, her throat vibrating as she slumped her head into her arms tiredly. She would've just laid there forever before she heard the bookstore’s front bell chime, as she lifted her head up quickly and smoothed down her shirt and put on a smile. 

“Welcome to Veréz’s! How may I help y-”

“I don't need help.” A voice deeper than hers spoke, cutting her off from her welcoming gesture. As Sophie’s eyes adjusted to the person in front of her, she could not help but feel annoyed from his rudeness. He had hair black as the night, that bounced as he walked, and golden eyes, with flecks of forest green. His expression was blank, almost like he was bored, as a few pieces of his hair fell onto his forehead. 

“O-oh, well please let me know if you do need help.” She tried her hardest not to let her irritated voice pierced through her voice. He did not reply, just gave her a bored raise of his eyebrows and slight lift of his chin as he walked into to the bookshelves. Sophie frowned, putting her arm against the counter and propping up her elbow, so she could hold her head in his hand. She huffed, as she gazed back over to the window. Only a couple seconds of peace went by when a sudden  _ smack  _ was heard in front of her. She jumped, bit her tongue back to not yelp as her head snapped to whatever was in front of her. It was the guy again, as he had four books stacked on top of each other on the counter. Her position shifted, as she was now standing straight. Her heart was racing from the sudden scare, as it took her a couple of long seconds to register that he wanted the books checked out. 

“I just want these.” He spoke, causing Sophie to shake out of her daze and start to ring him up. She reached and grabbed the first book, which was a book about criminology. She thought nothing of it, she scanned the barcode and placed it into a bag, and grabbed the next one. It was another crime book, which a detective on the front holding a gun. She furrowed her brows just slightly, before she scanned its barcode and put it into the bag along with the other one. She grabbed the third book, as the corner of her eye caught the guy putting his hands in the pockets of his black sweatshirt. It was another book about crime, this time Sophie assumed it was a murder story. She lost the thought when she reached for the last book, as it caught her attention rather quickly. It was a book about flowers, with a bright and colorful assortment of flowers from dandelions to tulips, and everything in between. She found herself looking at the book, before she decided to make conversation.

“So I’m guessing you like crime stories and pretty flowers?” She said curiously, as she motioned to him the book of flowers. 

“Criminology is interesting, and flowers are nice to look at.” He answered bluntly, with a bored expression on his face. For the couple seconds that he answered, Sophie took a moment to get a look at the guy in front of her. He was taller than her, by a couple of inches, wearing a black sweatshirt and ripped jeans, with black skater shoes. He had good style for the colder days of the year. Most people tend to wear warm sweaters and baggy bottoms. The tips of his dark hair were lighter, a warm black than the midnight color. His face was round, yet structured nicely, accompanied with pink plump lips and a couple of freckles harboring on the bridge of his nose. Long story short, he was very, very  _ handsome _ .

        “I think I’m definitely gonna have to agree there.” Sophie spoke playfully, with a kind smile on her face as she scanned the book’s barcode and put it in the bag with the others. “That'll be $39.96.”

         He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the cash, as Sophie grabbed it and put it into the cash register, handing him back his change. 

         “Have a good day.” She said with a smile as she handed him the back with his books. He reached and grabbed the bag, and before turning away, he spoke again.

          “I don't like your hair color. You should dye it darker.” With that, he turned and walked out of the store, the plastic bag crunching in his hand as it shifted with each step. The bell of the door rang, and he was out on the sidewalk again. Sophie stared at the door with a blank expression, shocked that he had said that to her. The blankness faded from her face and annoyed then spread, causing her to frown and furrowed her brows. She must've been deep in thought because the little girl was in front of her, yelling something at her until Sophie was snapped out of her thoughts.

            “Hey! Lady! Hurry up and check out my things or else I’m gonna steal them!” 


	2. 2.

**S** ophie could not think of a time where she was more annoyed than today. Having a  attractive random stranger say that he was not fond of her hair color really dampened her mood, and along with the rude little girl as well. Lucky she got off at 5, and was currently walking to her favorite coffee shop,  _ The Bean Shop.  _ She always stopped by there every day after work, to get her special salted caramel mocha frappuccino. The cold air of Pittsburgh nipped at her nose, as she pulled down her red beanie and tugged on her dark brown jacket around her to keep her warm. Her light brown hair spilled onto her shoulders and some pieces flew behind her when she walked as a result from the cool breeze. Her black tennis shoes crunched onto the brown leaves with every step. 

           She was made to  _ The Bean Shop,  _ and was instantly greeted by the warm, savory smell of coffee that every human seemed to enjoy. Along with the beautifully strong smell was a hug of warmth that engulfed her. She sniffled and smiled when she was greeted by her favorite waiter, Eddie Flint. He had warm blonde hair, that rested against his forehead with a darker blonde coming from his roots. His darker brown eyes crinkled as he smiled at her, with his rosy cheeks blossoming against his olive skin. 

           “Hey Soph! Staying warm out there, I see?” 

She gave him a playful glare, while trying to keep a smile from creeping up onto her face. She had known Eddie since they were little, as they were the same age, and went to the same school, and do not live too far away from each other.

           “Ha ha, Ed. I’m freezing my ass out there.” She said as she walked up to the counter, and was happy to see no line in front of her, and could only hear the couple of murmurs of conversations from the other customers in the store. 

           “You should really layer some more. You have to take care of yourself, you know.” Eddie replied, wiping a glass and placing it by the other stack of plates before he stood across from her at the counter. The coffee shop’s decor was probably one reason why she loved to visit so often. The walls were painted in a warm, chestnut brown with stripes of beige in between. The furniture was comfortable and matched the theme of the shop very nicely.  _ The Bean Shop  _ had a warm, opening and welcome atmosphere, and with Eddie serving you, you just seem to cheer up even when you could be in the worst mood.

           “Yeah, yeah. I know.” She tried to stop the smile from creeping up on her face, but failed. “I’ll just take my regular please, Ed.” 

            “Coming right up.” Eddie shot her a smile before getting to work behind the counter. His hands moved swiftly, as he grabbed bottles of milk and worked his magic. It wasn’t long before he placed the drink in front of her, adding a hefty serving of whipped cream, followed by a caramel and chocolate drizzle topped with crunchy salt crystals. 

            “One salted caramel mocha frappuccino, for the pretty lady.” 

             “Thanks. Here you go.” She dug in her pocket for her money, and held it out to him, but he refused.

              “Nope. It’s on the house. You look like you could use that drink.” He spoke happily, with his hands behind his back.

               “Ah, come on, Ed. I have to pay you.” 

               “Nope. Go home and get some rest. It looks like you need it.” And with that, he leaned over the counter and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked away before she got a chance to stop him. She sighed heavily through her nostrils, gave Ed a tired smile and took her drink and decided to head home for the day.

             She lived in a quieter home, away from the city’s noise on the outskirts of town. It was about a twenty minute bus ride from the city to her home, so she happily enjoyed her frappuccino as she gazed upon the city passing by. It was dark by the time she arrived at her home. She flicked the light switch on, temporary blinded. When her eyes settled, she made her way to close the blinds of her home and set her school bag down and placed her empty coffee cup in the trash. She headed for the refrigerator, to see if there were any ingredients she could use to cook up dinner. She managed to find some frozen chicken, and a package of frozen vegetables. She thawed the chicken, and seasoned it, while heating the frying pan and cooking the vegetables. In no time, her dinner was served. She set the dining table, as she usually did, and waited. 

           She ate her dinner quietly, and waited patiently. The clock read  **6:47 PM.** She waited for about an hour, and cleaned up the kitchen, and the dining table and sat on the couch and pulled out her homework. It was simple enough, so she completed her homework with ease, and begun watching TV. The clock now read  **8:28 PM.** She sighed, as she got comfortable on the couch and slipped through channels until she found the right show and began to watch. 

           It was now  **11:01 PM** , and Sophie was tired of waiting. Her father did not even bother to call, to let her know that he was not going to be home tonight. She shut off the TV, and headed upstairs, where she washed her face, and brushed her teeth, before heading to her bedroom. She put her brown hair into a bun and laid her head down. She sighed tiredly, and turned off the lamp by her bed, plunging in her phone to charge on its dock. She stared up into the dark ceiling until her eyelids had gotten heavy, and only time she had completely fallen asleep, the front door opened. 

 

**xx**

 

        Sophie woke at  **6 AM** , already heading to the shower to begin her day. Sophie always woke up early in the morning, as she had high school at eight. She was a senior in high school, working hard to graduate with the highest diploma and head to college. She wanted to major in criminology, like how her mother did, and be a forensic scientist. 

         She did her usual routine, showering, brushing her teeth, etc. She put on her outfit, and went downstairs to make a quick breakfast. She managed to whip up some microwaveable oatmeal, mixing in butter and sugar, with a glass of orange juice on the side. As she was eating, she heard familiar footsteps rushing down the stairs, and when she looked up from her bowl, her father greeted with a rushed smile. 

        “Hey sunshine, ready for school?” He spoke as he fixed his tie frantically before heading to the cabinet with the coffee mugs. Her father, Devon Rogues, was the chief police officer at the Pittsburgh PD. Since he is the chief, he’s always busy solving cases, paperwork, and the duties of a hardworking officer. Sophie worried for him though, since he is always working, sometimes to the point where he doesn’t sleep or eat, which is dangerous to a person’s health. He usually never has much time to spend with Sophie, but Sophie knows that it’s for a good cause.

        “Yup. You have all your paperwork?” She reminded him, taking another spoonful of the soft oatmeal. She blew on it to keep it from scorching her tongue, taking in a whiff of the savory smell. Devon walked over to the dining table where Sophie was and picked up a file and flashed it to her with a proud smile.

        “You should be proud of me since I didn’t lose it this time.” He spoke with a satisfied grin as Sophie playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. Her father walked with quick steps to the coffee machine that Sophie had already brewed, knowing that he needs his daily cup of coffee. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet above him and poured the hot beverage into the cup. He took a quick swig of the bitter drink, wincing slightly from the hot temperature, and cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Let’s go out for dinner tonight. What do you say? We can go to that italian place you love.” Sophie’s head snapped up quickly, as a bright smile pierced her face. 

“Really?! It’s been forever since we went out to eat!”

“Yeah, it’ll make up for me not being home last night.”

“Okay, great! I finish work around 5, so I can come to the station after I’m done.”

Devon’s face frowned slightly, most likely because Sophie would travel alone. Those father-instincts kicking in again.

“You make sure to stay safe, okay? The world isn’t a safe place.” Sophie took the last scoop of her oatmeal into her mouth, and walked over to the sink and ran cold water onto the dirty bowl. 

“I’ll be fine, Dad. I’ll see you later!” With that she grabbed her school bag and ran out of the door, heading to the bus stop. Devon gave a hearty sigh, finished his cup and ran out of the door as well, late as usual. 

 

**x**

  
  


The ride to school was lonely as usual. Sophie sat in her regular seat, towards the back by the window, as she rested her head against the cold window, with her headphones blocking out the noise from the world. The passing cars, motorcycles and passengers, became blurry as the bus drove by. 

       School went by miserably slow. Sophie couldn’t count how many times she looked up at the clock throughout her classes, praying that time would move just a  _ little  _ faster. Sophie was not the popular girl at her school. She was an outcast, guarded by a shield of invisibility that only she knew was there. Sure, some kids knew of her father, as he  _ was  _ the sheriff of their city, but no one made a action to reach out to her, and she never did as well. She was fine being by herself, she thought. It was easier to get by like this, she thought. But even Sophie knew that she was so incredibly lonely. But she would never say it aloud. 

School ended by 3 o’clock, as Sophie quickly headed to the bus stop, and began her usual journey to her work. Upon arrival, she was greeted in a rushed, tight warm embrace by Maria Verez, the owner of the store. 

“Mmph-!” Sophie managed to squeak out as a rush of cinnamon and spices invaded her nostrils, with Maria’s copper oversized sweater tickling her cheeks.

“Sophi á ! I missed you,  mi empleado favorito!” Since Maria was from spanish descent, she had always called Sophie,  Sophi á, and always greeted her with a giant hug. Sophie’s face was smashed into her boss’s chest, so she barely managed to squeeze a smile and and greet back.

        “Hwallo, Mariea.” (Hello, María.) 

        “Oh!” María realized that she had been smushing the girl, as she let go and straightened out Sophie’s clothes with her hands, and fixed her hair. “Lo siento, you know how I get.” 

          Sophie huffed a smile, walking past her and putting her backpack down and hanging her coat up. She immediately walked behind the counter, and begun to get the register ready.

           “How are you, María? How was Spain?” 

           “Ah, sí! Espana was muy beautiful! The weather was great, and the people are nice as ever!” As María rambled on about Spain, Sophie could tell it was a bit forced. 

           “How is your son?” Sophie cut her off, as María stopped, and her smile dropped into frown, as she slumped down into one of their special reading couches and sighed heavily. 

            “Ah, muy mal.” Sophie grabbed a rag and began wiping down the counter.

             “That bad, huh?” Even though María was a quite happy and outgoing woman, she had equal problems of her own. She is a 39 year old woman who inherited her father’s bookstore who died of cancer years beforehand. The bookstore that Sophie worked at was originally called,  _ La Liberiá,  _ but when Maria’s father died, she renamed the store,  _ Verez’s _ , after her father. Before all of this bookstore business, María was pregnant with her son, José, whose father ran out of her when he found out that María was pregnant. 

                “He just won’t talk to me, mi amor. I don’t know what to do!” She cried in frustration, throwing her hands up before they slumped back down. 

               “You could try explaining it to him.” Sophie spoke with a small smile, as she set up the counter. 

“I’ve tried, but to no avail.” Maria said with another sigh, as Sophie finished wiping the counter, and gave Maria a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll have to come around soon. He  _ is  _ your son.” Maria sent her back a thankful smile, as the bell chimed with customers entering the store. From there, Sophie began working. 

 

**Xx**

 

As promised, as soon as Sophie was done working at 5, Devon was there to pick her up. She hopped into the car, as her dad drove to her favorite Italian restaurant,  _ Il Cibo _ , where they made all kinds of her favorite types of pasta. 

The restaurant was very clean, and elegant, yet calm and relaxing. They were seated by a kind waitress, who sat Sophie with her back to the door, and her father right across from her. The waitress took their orders, as Devon ordered chicken parmesan and Sophie settled with pesto chicken alfredo pasta. The waitress left large glasses of water for the two, as they began conversing. 

“How’s school going for you?” Devon spoke, taking a big drink of his ice water. 

“Good. Any good cases so far?” Sophie answered quickly, taking a sip of hers. 

“Well, Soph, no case is ever good. The only time it’s good is when-“

“-when you catch the bad guy. I know, Dad.” Sophie cut him off with a small smile, with one that he returned. The waitress returned to their table with their ordered food, much quicker than Sophie expected, but she did not complain as she dug in. She ate the chicken first, savoring the soft chewy meat. After she got a couple of bites in, she began talking again.

“I am actually doing way better in school. I’m getting pretty good grades.” She spoke, whilst taking another bite of her food. 

“Oh really?” Devon spoke in a happy tone, putting his fork down and picking up his glass of water and taking a big gulp. 

“Mhmm. All A’s. Again.” Sophie playfully rolled her eyes smugly, before she looked down at her plate again and began eating again. 

“That’s really good, Soph. You think you’ll be able to get loads of scholarships with those grades-” But before Devon could finish his sentence, he trailed off. Sophie looked up at her father, and noticed his eyes were not facing hers, but something behind her. 

“Can I help you?” Devon spoke to someone behind her, and when Sophie turned, saying that she was shocked was an understatement. Behind her, was the boy she had met at the bookstore. Same dark curly locks, with those bright yet cold eyes. He was not wearing a beanie this time, making his hair look more prominent. He still wore his dark sweater with matching jeans. The only question running in Sophie’s mind was how long was he standing behind her father and herself. 

The boy did not register Devon’s question, as he simply kept staring at Sophie. 

“You didn’t dye your hair darker yet.” Sophie did not know if she should’ve been shocked, or offended, but she was leaning more to the side of being shocked. She could not believe that she was seeing this guy again, especially since they were tons of other restaurants in Pittsburgh, and he  _ had  _ to show up at this particular one.

        “I’m sorry, who are you exactly?” Sophie finally answered, as the boy blinked a couple of times before he replied.

         “We saw each other at the bookstore.” His blunt character really stuck with Sophie, and when she was going to reply, she was suddenly interrupted by an adult couple, who walked with pride and stature. She first saw a woman, beautiful, at that. She had long blonde hair that spilled down her back in loose curls. She had a bright smile, with pretty blue eyes to match. Next to her, was a man who looked a couple of years older than the woman, with a nice brown hair, along with blue eyes as well, with a sweet smile along his face as well. 

“Noah? What are you doing?” The woman spoke, with a soft voice which spoke to the boy kindly. “I am so sorry, he does this sometimes.” She gestured to Sophie and Devon, with an apologetic smile on her face. “Why don’t you go find a seat for us, dear?” She spoke to Noah, who gave Sophia one more look before he walked past them to find a seat in the restaurant. 

“My name is Abigail Carter, and this is my husband, Bryce. I apologize about our son, he’s kind of a… loose cannon.” She spoke with a light chuckle, when her husband joined in.

“Yes, definitely, I hope he didn’t say anything hurtful..?” Sophie gave a dismissing wave as she spoke up.

“He just had a opinion that I should dye my hair darker.” Sophie spoke with a lazy smile, as Devon chimed in with a chuckle as well.

“I’m Devon Rogues, and this is my daughter, Sophie. 

       Abigail walked a couple of steps to shake his hand, with Bryce following suit. “Well, please, enjoy your dinner.” The couple walk away, with the boy following after a couple of seconds. The waitress brought their food, which filled Sophie’s nostrils with a warm, sultry smell that made her tongue water. She quickly grabbed her fork and dipped it into the pasta, and spun it with the tasty sauce coating the sharp utensil along with the pasta curling up along with it. When she popped it into her mouth, she swooned. The creamy sauce caught onto the sides of the mouth, as she spoke again. 

      “They seem nice.” Sophie muffled amongst the carbohydrates dancing in her mouth. Devon looked towards her, taking a bite of his food following a sip of wine. 

       “Well, they must have just moved in.” He spoke, taking another fork full of his food and shoveling it into his mouth, with Sophie doing the same.

        “Did you see the gold watch around the guy, and that necklace on the lady? They must be loaded.” Sophie leaned forward a bit to make sure she was not speaking too loudly, still chewing on the soft pasta. 

        “I did. Maybe we could learn a few tips from them, couldn’t we?” Devon said, winking at his daughter with a smile on his face causing Sophie to giggle. They were interrupted by the annoying ringing of Devon’s phone, and Sophie’s smile dropped because she knew what it was. Devon’s face reconfigured with disappointment, as he gave a few curt responses to whoever was on the phone and hung up quickly. Looking upon Sophie’s face, she already knew what was going on.

         “Sorry, Soph. I’m needed back at the station.” Sophie leaned back in her seat and shrugged, before giving a understanding smile. 

         “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Devon looked at his daughter for a second, before calling over the waitress to ask for a couple of boxes for the food. As they got up, Devon handed the car keys to Sophie, and told her to get in the car while he handled everything else. She sighed, before putting her coat back on and headed outside. It had gotten very dark, with little flecks of light peeking, and scattered across the dark sky. She had gotten lost in those stars, wanting nothing more to be them, up in the sky, away from all the stress and torment the world could cause her. Deep into that darkness peering, long she stood there, wondering, fearing. 

       It wasn’t until a shift on her right side caused her to retreat from her trance, as she looked to see the boy once again, leaned against the bricked wall of the restaurant. She didn’t remember seeing him leave the restaurant, but she was more engrossed into her food to notice. 

        “It’s you. Still mad about my hair?” Sophie teased, with slight annoyance laced in her voice. 

         “It was a suggestion.” He stated bluntly, his gaze fixed onto the ground with his hands behind his back. 

          “You like books about…flowers, right? A new couple of sets are coming in soon. You should check them out when they do.” It was then that he locked eyes with her, and Sophie found herself locked in them. They were a beautiful color of green, almost like a forest that smelled of pine and campfires. They sparkled even in the darkness, and that made Sophie’s eyes shake. 

         “I will plan on it, then.” Sophie gave him a nod, before turning around and walking slowly to the car. She unlocked the car and hopped into the passenger seat, and when she looked through her rear view mirror, he was gone. Devon returned from the restaurant, and entered the car and drove Sophie to their house, and returned to the station himself. Sophie entered the quiet house with a sigh, immediately heading for the shower. After the warm shower, she put on her pajamas and pounced for her bed. As she laid on top of her bed, her mind began to drift to the strange boy she had encountered. She immediately thought of his eyes, and how they captured to the equivalent of a pine forest. Her eyes began to droop because of the drowsiness, and she fell asleep hoping to see those forestry eyes again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww... the start of a interesting relationship. Stay tuned for more (:

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! This is my first original story that I hope to turn into a official book one day, so I really appreciate you giving it a read! 
> 
> *I wish to state that I am not mocking, hurting or harming people with antisocial personality disorder. This is not a violent nor disturbing story, so please sit back and enjoy (:


End file.
